Through The Ages
by Beabear
Summary: After an accident with manticores, Reyna finds herself taking Thalia's place as lieutenant to the Hunters of Artemis. Years later, she finds herself meeting a human with the same striking blue eyes wanting to join the hunt.


Thalia's lightning wouldn't be enough.

She only used her ability for emergency situations. She had a goddess on her side, her hunters, and several Roman demigods-including Reyna and Frank. Thalia was grateful to have the extra firepower, but the attack from the pack of Manticores came by a surprise.

Her hunters had been tracking them, but she didn't think even Lady Artemis herself had realized how close they were. The hunters had been sleeping when they struck, and were quickly awoken thanks to the guard wolves and hawks. And because they wanted to discuss politics, the two Praetors and several other members from the Roman Council had been residing as well.

Thalia should've known that having so many demigods with powerful sents would've been more dangerous. She nocked another arrow and let it fly as a manticore ran to approach her. She felt Reyna suddenly at her back, wielding a two handed sword.

"You fight like my brother!" Thalia shouted above the noise. This was no time for conversation, but she could feel the nervous tension in the air coming from her hunters and the Roman demigods. She had to get them to focus somehow.

"I've fought alongside your brother," Reyna breathed after she sliced right through another manticore. "And I'll admit, Grace, you know what you're doing more than he does."

Jason. Thalia wished she could spend more time with her brother, but it seemed the Fates were out to keep them apart. She only got to see him on her rare trip to Camp Half-Blood, and even then he was so busy he barely had a minute to spare.

"Yeah, well," Thalia grunted, kicking a manticore in the face before hitting it with another silver arrow. "I've had more practice. He's better at eating staplers." A smile made its way across Thalia's face, though she soon realized that Reyna wouldn't understand the reference.

Out of the corner of her eye, Thalia spotted one of her hunters falling. She gripped her bow tighter, knowing there was nothing she could do. Bow in hand, Thalia cleared her throat and shouted as loud as she could. "ON THE GROUND!"

Her hunters, of course, knew what was going to follow. The Roman demigods were a second or so behind, but as soon as everyone was laying on the ground and out of the way, her hand shot up into the sky. Thalia sent a quick, silent prayer up to her father and the sky above her rumbled. There was a flash of light, and power rippled through Thalia's body, bringing every cell to life. Thalia reached her hand out across the field, and was somehow able to see through the blinding light. She pointed at several of the manticores, which dropped instantly. But seconds later Thalia felt herself drained. The light fade, her hands fell, and she dropped to her knees with her skin literally smoking.

Artemis was the first one to reach Thalia. "Get her out of here!" She demanded, pulling at one of the hunters as they stood as well.

"No. I...I'm fine." Thalia insisted. She was in no condition to fight.

"Don't do something stupid," Reyna said as she made it to Thalia's side next. "I've seen your brother after he's pulled a trick like that, he's out for hours. We've got it covered." But as Reyna looked around, several manticores were making there way back up. Thalia's little trick would by them a some more time. Not a lot, but some.

"I know what I can and can't do, and I don't need you telling me." Thalia responded with a snarl. She moved away from Artemis and the other hunter. "Go! I'll be fine." She insisted. Her electric blue eyes showed that no, Thalia was not going to let anyone help her, and that was final.

They didn't want to, but the hunters continued back with the fight.

Thalia nocked an arrow on her now. Her movements were considerably slower and her aim was now off. Out of anger, Thalia threw down her bow. She tapped her wristbands and Aegis sprang to life on her wrist. Thalia pulled out her sword, which was heavy and slick in her sweaty hands. She managed to fight off another three manticore, but her back was exposed. Before she could do anything, she felt a poison dart hit her arm. Already weakened from summoning lighting, Thalia didn't have any strength left to hold onto her sword, which clattered to the ground. Another poison spike stuck into her lower back, and Thalia fell face first into the dirt.

The other hunters and demigods were too busy to notice.

"The daughter of the sky god, kissing the ground," A manticore with a strange accent chuckled. "We meet again, Thalia Grace. Say hello to your uncle and that girl with the green hat for me, will you?" The manticore said before lunging. He quickly fell, and blood soaked into the dirt.

Artemis' arrow was too late.

With the leader of their pack dead, and more than half of their numbers gone, the other manticores scattered. Several of the hunters went to chase after them, but Artemis instructed them not to.

Instead, they all formed a lose circle around their fallen comrade.

Reyna pushed her way in and fell at Thalia's side. Having met only one time before, Reyna didn't know the demigod well, but well enough to at least try to help.

"Is there not something you can do?" She exclaimed at the hunters who were merely watching.

Artemis kneeled down and rested a hand on Reyna's shoulder. "Praetor...there is nothing to be done. Surely you can see that."

Reyna bit her tongue. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything, but this was Thalia Grace. This was Jason's older sister. Who would tell him that she was dead? Reyna could easily picture his expression, and she did not want to be the bearer of bad news.

Reyna stood and backed away from the crowd of other hunters. She met up with Frank, who had distanced himself from the group. The hunters may have welcomed him as a skilled archer and fighter, but not as a male. She explained to him what had happened and tried to ignore the sudden solemn expression on his face.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Reyna stood, unsure of how to proceed next. She looked back at the hunters who knew what they were doing, had order, but were experiencing a loss. She had an idea nagging at the back of her head, but any continuation of it would mean betrayal of her fellow Romans. They had already been through so much and the last thing Reyna wanted to do was put them through another harsh time.

Frank's hand on her arm brought Reyna back to reality. "You know, you don't always have to put Camp Jupiter in front of yourself. It's okay to take care of your own needs first." He said as if he had head her mind.

Reyna glanced back at the hunters for a moment before looking back to Frank. "Frank, you are a wise praetor. I am glad to have had the chance to work along side you during this time."

"But?"

"But..." Reyna hesitated. "But I feel as if I have done all I can as a praetor and there is no more I can offer. My time would be coming to a close soon, anyway. It is almost time for the centurions to meet and vote for another Praetor."

Frank nodded, a sad smile spreading across his face. "I understand. I'll let everyone know." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Go on-they need you. And think of it like this, there will now be a permanent alliance between Camp Jupiter and the Hunters of Diana."

Reyna nodded and embraced Frank one last time before she departed, making her way back to where Artemis stood. The hunters were no longer looking at the ground, but glancing up at the sky, looking at the stars. Reyna glanced up, only to realize there was a new constellation amongst them.

"Excuse me...Lady Di-I mean, Lady Artemis?" Reyna asked after a moment or so.

"Yes?" Artemis asked.

Reyna cleared her throat, hoping to stop her heart thudding in her chest. "I pledge allegiance, to Lady Artemis." She began.

It was the beginning of a new era, with Reyna following in the footsteps behind the late Thalia Grace.


End file.
